


Gone Too Far

by islolzaword



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, October Stunts, Quarry, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islolzaword/pseuds/islolzaword
Summary: Lachlan goes running to the edge of a cliff with Aaron and Robert close behind. To what lengths will he go to make sure Robert and Aaron have paid for what they have done to his family? And what happens when Robert and Aaron are faced with tragedy. Will there lives be changed forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would jump onto the bank wagon and write what I think will happen in the upcoming weeks of Emmerdale. Then we'll see where it goes from there.

“Lachlan!” shouted Aaron as they chased him away from the car. Robert was right behind him, running as fast as they could to get to the kid that was trying to ruin their lives. They had looked away for only a few minutes before he had managed to find his way out of the car. Aaron’s poor attempts at binding his hands together had proven to be useless. As Robert struggled with Lachlan, the bindings came free, leaving Lachlan able to turn, punch Robert in the gut and make a run for it. 

As they ran, all that was coursing through Roberts mind was the argument that he and his boyfriend were just in the middle of having - that was before Lachlan had made his great escape. They were going on about how it was okay for Aaron to lock a kid in his boot but when Robert did it, it was the most disgraceful thing in the world. This morning he was planning on the best way to propose. How had everything become such a mess in less than 24 hours? 

It was then that Robert could see the quarry coming into view. All thoughts ran from his mind and the anger he was feeling towards his boyfriend dissipated. Now it was replaced with utter panic as he saw Lachlan come to a stop right at the edge. Aaron stopped, a bit away from the edge, but closer than Robert would have preferred. 

“Lachlan, don’t go any further!” Aaron yelled at him. Sure he only had strong feelings of hate for the boy but that didn’t mean he wanted him to go toppling over the edge of a quarry. 

“Aaron!” Robert called, trying to warn Aaron, who was taking small little steps towards the young man, trying to get him to come away from the side of the cliff. Aaron stopped and turned towards his boyfriend. He held up his hand, as if reassuring him that he would be okay. That still didn’t put Roberts mind to rest. He was teeming with panic and he couldn’t slow down his heart which was hammering in his chest. 

“Lachlan” Aaron said more calmly this time as he came to stand next to Lachlan at the edge. He was looking down at the water which was a sheer 50 meters beneath them.

“My life’s turned into a big mess” he whispered softly as Aaron looked at him, a look of uncertainty etched across his face. “Actually that’s a lie. It’s always been a miss” Lachlan stated with a solemn expression written into the features on his face. “Maybe I should just end it”. Aaron looked at the kid with a strong sense of pity. He didn’t like him, but he knew where he was coming from. He had experienced that mindset himself on more than one occasion. 

“Look, we should come away from the edge ay?” Aaron said, not knowing what to do now that Lachlan was sharing these dark thoughts with him. He looked back at Robert who was still nervously watching them. He made a move to come closer but Aaron held his hand up to him, silently telling him to not come any closer. 

“Why couldn’t you have just left it?” Lachlan said through gritted teeth. 

“What?” Aaron asked confused

“This is all your fault!” Lachlan yelled. Robert knew something was happening and so desperately wanted to step in, but saw Aaron give him a discerning look, warning him to not come any closer. 

Aaron’s voice was calm, “I know that’s how you feel” he said. He needed to get Lachlan away from the edge. “I get it” he told the younger boy. Lachlan looked at him sharply, rage seething through every single crack in his shield of self-pity.

“Oh yeah I forgot.” He said bitterly. “I’ve heard the rumours about you.” Aaron just stood and stared at him, “trying to top yourself in that garage. Guess it never worked because you’re still here, ruining people’s lives. The both of you” he said turning to glare at Robert behind them. 

Aaron took a deep breath, “You’re lashing out alright. We just need to get out of here” he stated.

Lachlan looked back at Aaron with fury in his eyes. “You should’ve thought about that before you kidnapped me and locked me in the boot of your car”

Aaron shook his head. He was really regretting his decision now. The panic of losing Robert had driven him to the brink, causing him to do something daft. It had all happened in the moment and when he had found himself tying Lachlan up and throwing him in the boot, it was already too late to back out. As he was regretting his decision he didn’t notice that Lachlan had slowly backed away from the edge. He was caught off guard when Lachlan suddenly kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to buckle over in agony and find himself face down in the dirt. 

“Aaron!” Robert cried as he started moving towards them. But Lachlan was moving so quickly and had already picked Aaron up by his collar, bringing him closer to the edge.  
He turned to Robert quickly, “Don’t come any closer” he warned, “Unless you wanna go down with him”

Robert looked at him with pure shock, not realising that he had so much anger coursing through his veins, enough to have him considering sending someone over the edge of the quarry. 

Lachlan turned back to Aaron, who was clenching the dirt in his hands, trying to grip as much as he could to stop him from toppling over the side.  
“Is this really what it’s come to?” Robert shouted, trying to get him to back down. 

“Robert!” Aaron yelled “Do something!” he cried through gritted teeth, his arms starting to feel the pressure of keeping him from falling. The only other thing that was still stopping him from going head first into the water below was the firm grip that Lachlan had on the collar of his jacket. As soon as he let go Aaron knew he was certainly going to fall to his doom. 

“Lachlan, just let him go will ya? It’s me that you really want to hurt!”

Lachlan turned to him and laughed. It was unsettling and Robert stood and looked at him with a perplexed look on his face.

“What better way to hurt you then let the man you love fall to his death?”

Robert gulped, the fear evident on his face as he looked to Aaron who was looking at him with the look of a lost puppy. 

“I’ll do whatever you want” he pleaded, “Just leave him out of this!” 

Lachlan smirked, never having suspected Robert would be subjected to begging in the face of danger. 

“You’re pathetic” he spat and looked back at Aaron who was breathing rapidly, his eyes closed as he saw what lay in front of him.

It was a long way down. He didn’t know how deep the water was, or how cold it was. There were a few rocks spread around the body of liquid. He was terrified. He looked to the man he loved who look the most worried and frightened he had ever seen him. 

Lachlan pulled Aaron up just a bit so he could whisper into his ear.

“Take one last goodbye, Dingle.” He spat. Aaron suddenly knew what was coming next as he felt Lachlan’s grip of him loosen.

“No, Lachlan don’t!” He cried… But it was too late. He let go and Aaron was sent tumbling down the side of the cliff. He felt himself roll and roll, going past thick grass and swallowing dirt on his way down. He felt his head knock something hard and suddenly all he could see was black.

“AARON!” cried Robert as he launched himself forward. His heart making palpitations as he watched Aaron fall. His face was one of horror as he stopped at the edge, seeing the love of his life make a big splash into the water. 

He looked at Lachlan who just glared at him. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice full of pain, terror and an ache that he knew wasn’t going away. Lachlan just ignored him and slowly turned away. Robert didn’t have the time to worry about him now. He didn’t know what to do for a moment as he looked into the water below to see if he could see Aaron emerging. But there was nothing. Only the subtle ripple of water as Aaron continued to sink to the bottom. He didn’t have to time to think as he looked around to see a way for him to get to the bottom. He saw that the cliff decreased in height further along and quickly darted for a safe place for him to dive into the water. 

He didn’t even take a moment to contemplate what his plan of action was, he only cared about getting to Aaron. He took a step towards the edge, removing his jacket that had the little box in the pocket. Oh god, he thought as he realised what it symbolised. He was going to propose to Aaron today. What if he never gets a chance to? He thought. But he quickly wiped the idea from his mind. He couldn’t worry about that now. He just needed to get to Aaron. 

He took a deep breath before he dove into the water. It was cold, he realised first as he came into contact with it. He started swimming towards where Aaron had fell in. He needed to find him and drag him to the bank that was on the other side of the quarry. 

It didn’t take him long to find him, face down in the water. There was a big patch of blood on the back of his head, a dark crimson red that just made Roberts heart wrench. “AARON!” he screamed and he suddenly felt hot tears falling from his eyes. A waterfall that he just couldn’t hold back. He pulled Aaron close to him, realised how cold he was. He quickly panicked as he felt for a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

Robert moved as fast as he could, dragging Aaron’s body to the bank. His arms and legs were moving with superhuman strength; his only thought was to get Aaron to safety as soon as he could, out of the cold dirty water that reeked of swamp. 

He didn’t know how long it took him but he was taken aback when he finally reached the bank. He didn’t have time to think as he pulled Aaron onto his knee.

“Aaron. Please” he whimpered, more tears travelling down his cheeks. He started doing CPR trying to get air back into the lungs of the man he loved. This couldn’t be happening he thought, his mind going static. He was unable to think of what had led up to this moment or what was going to happen next. All he knew was this was happening whether he liked it or not.

And, god, it was all his fault.

He could hear his voice cracking as he cried “Aaaarrrooon”, bringing the man closer to his chest, holding him close. 

He got the phone that was in his back pocket, glad that it was water resistant as he tried to dial 999. Because it had been in the water, the connection was bad but he was able to reach someone. 

“Hello, emergency services” said the calming voice on the other end of the line.

“Hi” Robert whimpered into the phone. He looked at Aaron, his eyes still shut, his body still cold. “I need an ambulance please. My boyfriend… he…. he fell into the quarry and now… now he won’t wake up. He’s hit… hit his head on the way down. Please can you send an ambulance? Please hurry” he cried

“Okay we’ll send one now.” The woman said. “Please sir, have you tried CPR? You should continue to give him CPR until the ambulance arri...” suddenly the connection was cut and Robert was left in the quiet, Aaron in his arms. He looked at the phone is disbelief as he threw it into the water in frustration. Luckily he heard what the woman had said and lay Aaron flat on his back, starting to administer CPR. He hoped to god the ambulance would be there soon. 

“Please” he begged to the world around him and to all who would listen. “Don’t take him away from me” tears continued to poor down his face. Today wasn’t supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to be curled up with Aaron in bed, happily engaged, relishing in each other’s love, not giving a toss about the rest of the world.  
“Please, Aaron” he whimpered as he continued to pump his chest with his hands. 

“Please don’t leave me. Not like this”


End file.
